


amnesia is a bitch

by Localidiot



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Daniel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Maid Costume, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Temporary Amnesia, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localidiot/pseuds/Localidiot
Summary: daniel had finally come to terms with who he was and who he wanted to be with.life wasn't easy but he was so close to being happy. he finally asked johnny out but when he had an argument things changed. daniel left the house and was in an accident.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an introduction chapter

Daniel didn’t understand what was going on or why he was in the hospital but here he was. The last thing he remembered was having an argument with his wife which he thought was yesterday.  
In reality, it was almost a year ago and so much has happened in between that time. Like for example, Daniel was not married to Amanda anymore.  
Daniel looks around the hospital room looking for his wife but she was not there, instead, there was Johnny Lawrence. Daniel thought it was weird but he thought it was nice of him to be considerate to him even though they were fighting he even brought him flowers and a card. Who knew johnny could be so sweet. Johnny was asleep in the chair. He was there all night waiting on daniel to wake up  
Amanda walked into the hospital room excited to see daniel was awake she had a smaller set of flowers.  
“Nice to see you recovering I hope johnny can stop beating himself up over the accident now”  
“What accident?”  
Johnny woke up rubbing his eyes he smiles at Daniel “I’m so happy you’re okay after this let’s get ice cream”  
“Why would I want to get ice cream with you? I would rather get it with my wife”  
Amanda and Johnny looked at each other.  
“Daniel we’re divorced”  
“Real funny Amanda now just get me out of here I don’t like hospitals”  
Daniels doctor knocks on the door he walks in “hey daniel how are you”  
“I don’t know.. I don’t know why I’m here or what’s going on”  
“From the report from Mr. Lawrence you two were in an argument and you got into a car accident after you tried to get away from the argument”  
“I don’t remember that”  
“What was the last thing you do remember”  
“I had a fight with my wife Amanda and we went to bed angry”  
Amanda continued to look at Johnny “what day is it daniel”  
“It's February the 13th 2020”  
“Danny that was over eight months ago”


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel couldn’t believe that he had amnesia. It didn’t feel right. He also didn’t know that johnny moved in with him.  
Or that they were dating.  
“Daniel we have been divorced for over a year you had an emotional affair”  
He had what?  
Daniel felt his heart sink “who did I have an affair with”  
This was Johnny's cue “uh me”  
He couldn’t have been serious, Could he? “Johnny we hate each other what”  
Johnny looked away he looked like the comment hurt him.  
“You two have been together for I want to say six months”  
Johnny smiled “Six months and 2 weeks”  
Daniel felt like his head was splitting “Amanda do you hate me? Did things end okay?”  
“I hated you at first I will not lie I was so angry but you didn’t mean to fall in love with Johnny and I thought that if you were going to explore your sexuality so was I”  
She pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of her kissing a woman.  
“Her name is Sarah we have had a double date with you and johnny and we have been together for two months”  
Daniel felt sick “what about the kids”  
“We have shared custody one week I have them than the next you have them I moved out and johnny moved in”  
Did Johnny move in?  
This was madness he wanted his wife and his kids. He wanted to go back to cuddling with Amanda. And making breakfast for his kids  
What the hell is going on. 

When Johnny drove daniel home it was silent. Johnny didn’t know what to say or do to make him feel better. It was like watching the relationship he had fought for fail and he didn’t want to maybe fuck it up more.  
Daniel paid attention to every detail on the way home he noticed the cars Amanda owned were gone. Of course, they were gone they were not married anymore.  
Johnny opened the door for daniel it was out of habit just something sweet he would do.  
Daniel thanked him.

The house was completely different from when he remembered it there were pictures on the wall of the two along with the kids and some were photos of Robby and Miguel.  
“I have a picture book we can go through since you don’t remember our relationship”  
Johnny grabbed a beer from the fridge he had a long day and at any moment he was just waiting on him to scream at Johnny call him a faggot and leave. He had enough money to rent a hotel if he wants.  
Johnny brought the picture book he had beside the bed not thinking about it he hands the book to Daniel who looked scared to open it but he does  
The first photos are them. They were at pride there were pictures of them kissing and even the kids were in the photos they weren’t in the LGBT community they were there to support their “dads”  
On the other photo page, there was a little note it was in cursive and it was in his daughter’s handwriting. It was a short letter but 

Hey, dad today is the day. It’s pride month. I just want you to know that we all love and support you. This year has been  
Stressful for all of us but you have found johnny. Who has been  
In love with you since you too have been in high school. You  
Should hear how he talks about you when you leave the room.  
He really loves you. 

Love Sam

Daniel smiled to himself he guessed it didn’t matter to his family if he was with a man.  
“So you have loved me since we were in high school?” he felt stupid asking but he needed to know what was going on.  
Johnny handed him the half bottle of beer.  
“When we fought over Ali I didn’t want her. I wanted you at first I thought that it was just because I loved the competition but that wasn’t it. When I got older I noticed something. It wasn’t because I liked the competition it was because I was sexually attracted to the competition. So I guess thanks for being my gay awakening Larusso” Johnny went in for a kiss but he had to stop himself. Man, this was going to be hard all he wanted to do was kiss his neck and see if he was okay. The constant silence was eating him alive the only time he was this silent was when he was angry or upset.  
Daniel flipped a few pages and at the end of the book, there was a folder labeled “NSFW”  
Johnny went to grab the folder if daniel saw that he would probably lose his shit.  
“Do you have nudes in here Lawrence?” he smiled almost laughing he held onto the folder he was curious what was in the folder.  
“ alright give this to me I promise you don’t want to see the photos”  
Daniel laughed what can it be that was so embarrassing to Johnny.  
Daniel opened it peeked at it and immediately closed it. His face was beet red.  
“Who has these types of photos johnny i- why am I dressed like a maid”  
“It was Halloween and you thought it was funny we lost a bet if you looked at the next photo you would have seen I was a playboy bunny Daniel didn’t know if this was funny or if this was embarrassing he opened the folder blushing he laughed at the photos of johnny but when he looked at the rest of the photos it was daniel and johnny making out there was never anything truly explicit but the photos looked like they were about to be.  
“Did we have” daniel wanted to imply it without saying it  
Johnny felt like he should tell him they did but he didn’t want to scare him.  
“Do you think you can handle being told the truth?”  
Daniel shook his head he should have guessed it they have apparently dating for six months, of course, they had sex? He closed the book. “I think I’m getting tired today has been long”  
Johnny takes the picture book “okay uh go and take a bath and ill be waiting for you in the bedroom” he kissed his head forgetting about trying not to touch him or try to give him affection. Daniel's heart raced what did he mean to wait for him?

Johnny didn’t imply anything sexual he was just so used to sleeping beside the man he loved. He laid in bed wearing red boxers he didn’t own pajama bottoms usually he and daniel didn’t wear pajamas just boxers but when Daniel walked out of the bathroom he wore pajama pants. He got in the bed and turned away from johnny  
“Don’t poke me while I’m sleeping”  
Johnny laughed “ no promises “


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has a wet dream.

Daniel’s head was empty. Not that he could think much with Johnny on top of him.   
Daniel wants to tell him to stop he wants to stop but Johnny’s mouth leaves a trail of hickeys   
No one has done that to him before.   
No one has ever palmed at his ass before either.  
“Take these off or ill rip them off” johnny grunts pulling at daniels pants without thinking he takes them off quickly forgetting to take off his boxers but Johnny didn’t mind it meant that he could tease him more.  
“What if I don’t touch you… just play with you through your boxers?” he lowered his head and grabbed his cock through his boxers he could already see a small wet spot from daniels precum   
“Come on johnny that’s not nice”  
Johnny laughs while putting Daniel cock in his mouth all he could feel was the fabric getting wet.   
“Johnny that’s to teasing”   
Johnny pulls daniels boxers down  
“Your right maybe I should lick something not clothed”

Daniel’s eyes shot open what the fuck was that. A sex dream?   
About johnny what the fuck.   
Why would he ever?  
With Johnny?  
Daniel felt overheated he didn’t even notice the hand on his chest and the other one really close to his dick.  
Johnny was wrapped around him.   
He could feel Johnny’s morning wood. Daniel blushes he couldn’t judge that’s for sure since he was hard too.   
“I have work I need to get up” he tried to scoot out of the bed but the sleepy Johnny pulled him back.  
“You have the day off we got couples counseling and we clean today”  
Jesus, he was hard and put off heat.  
“God your fucking hot” daniel states but johnny thought it was flirting and he moved his hand to daniels crotch palming him in his sweats   
“Your one to talk I can’t keep my hands off of you”   
Daniel moans not realizing what was happening that was until Johnny was sucking hickeys on Daniel’s neck and pushing his hand down daniels pants.   
Daniel jumped up “what the hell man. you don’t just fondle someone”   
Johnny looked confused until it clicked in his brain. Things weren’t the same he can’t just wake daniel up like that because he has amnesia. Johnny felt like a dick.   
“I’m sorry Danny I forgot it wasn’t like it was a week ago I won’t do it again unless you tell me to”   
Johnny looked at daniels crotch “someone didn’t mind it though” johnny joked coping. And Daniel blushes again “shut up and stop looking at it you creep”  
Johnny smiles as daniel tries to walk off “where are you going?” johnny smiles he wants to tease him more.   
“To the bathroom I’m taking a shower”  
“Here take this” johnny hands him a tiny bottle of lube. Johnny thought it was funny until Daniel threw it at his face.

Daniel couldn’t breathe what the fuck was that his heart was pounding he was hard in his sweatpants. All he could think about was the dream and compare it to what happened how soft Johnny’s hands were.  
This was so confusing he never had wet dreams.   
and throughout his year's NONE were about Johnny fucking Lawrence.  
Stop thinking about it.   
Stop thinking about his hands.  
Stop it.  
Stop thinking about his mouth.  
Stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe Johnny shouldn’t have done that. He feels really bad maybe it’s because he believes daniel doesn’t want him anymore.  
It didn’t sound that way that’s for sure.   
Johnny tries to ignore his sexual thoughts while he gets ready for the couple’s therapy appointment. 

Daniel hated therapy he didn’t understand why he is here.  
“Why do we go to counselling again? ”   
Johnny looked at the therapist he didn’t know if he should say it or if the counsellor should. But the counsellor doesn’t respond   
“Its because you and I have internalized homophobia so bad that you don’t want to be seen with me in public and I have a hard time believing that this is a normal relationship and I shouldn’t be punished for it”   
The counsellor smiled pleased with the answer but daniel felt awful. He was embarrassed to be seen with Johnny that’s awful. On the outside, their relationship looked good like they had no issues Amanda thought they were perfect for each other but this was the reality… Johnny couldn’t let go. He cants seem to forget that it wasn’t the 80’s any more men can be with men he doesn’t have to hide this. It breaks Daniels heart to think about. What happened to him to fuck him up like this?   
Daniel listens to Johnny open up to the counsellor. He talks about Daniels accident about how he is so scared to lose Daniel. About how he has loved him since the match and Johnny beat the shit out of Daniel because he thought no one would know if he put on this front. It amazed Daniel that Johnny can open up about this. That was until the topic of sex was brought up  
“Okay this is a little too personal let’s change the subject”

On the way home, daniel had an idea a way he can be brave enough to ask about their sex life and just relationship in general. A drinking game because that’s a smart idea right.

The house was warm daniel and johnny sat on the bed two cases of alcohol besides the bed.   
“Danny are you gonna tell me what this is about”  
Daniel opened a bottle and gave it to johnny “this is apart of a game we will ask each other a question and sip”   
Johnny feels like this won’t benefit himself but he goes with it but johnny wants to see daniel get drunk. Not to do anything he just gets really clingy and Johnny thinks it’s cute.  
Daniel opens a bottle for himself. “Okay, ill go first what happened on our first date?”  
Johnny sighs.  
“We got food at an Italian restaurant I can’t remember what we got but I couldn’t stop looking at you the whole night”  
They took a sip.  
It was Johnny’s turn “are you attracted to me?”   
Daniel wanted to stop the game. It was already too personal he waits a minute the dream he had was a clear indication.   
“Yes,” he doesn’t want to talk about it any more than he has to.   
They take a sip and its daniels turn he has to say it he has to. “Do we have intimacy issues?”   
Johnny doesn’t want to play anymore the truth hurts.  
“For a while, you wouldn’t like me touching you, you told me that you enjoyed it but you had this guilt and shame to it when we did do things you liked it but after you said you felt used and gross now we didn’t have that as much and you would let me touch you, you used to flinch when I would touch you like you expected me to hurt you” johnny feels nice being able to say it.   
They took a sip and it was Johnny’s turn.  
“What did you dream about that made you so cranky this morning was it about me?”   
Daniel choked on the beer he was already embarrassed.   
“It was a um sex dream and yeah it was about you” after talking daniel chugged the rest of the beer.   
A smile spreads across Johnny’s face.   
“It was apparently hot if it got you so heated”   
“Shut up its not your turn any more” daniel grabbed another bottle from the bedside.  
“Are you in love with me?” he knew it might have been a little sensitive if they haven’t said it yet. Maybe Johnny doesn’t like to say it.   
“Of course I’m in love with you, you idiot” they sip and johnny puts the empty bottle down beside the bed grabbing a new bottle and open it.   
“How do you feel about our relationship?”   
Daniel didn’t really know but he didn’t hates it maybe if he just felt like they were dating instead of people just living together.  
“It hardly feels like we’re dating more or so really close roommates except what happened earlier”   
They sip.  
“Are you holding back from me? I feel like you would be all over me if I didn’t have amnesia or is it because of the argument we had?”   
Johnny bites his lip scared he will scare daniel off. “I have been I don’t want you to get scared and leave maybe get into another accident”   
They chugged the bottles. Asking questions one after the other.  
Getting even more personal than the last as they got drunk.  
Daniel thought it was funny “are you fighting the urge to kiss me” he laughs not thinking about it much until johnny leans up to him.  
“I’m fighting the urge right now” he was so close he could feel the Johnnys breathe on his lips.  
It was normal for his heart to be hammering right now right?  
This was all normal right?  
Daniel leans up kissing johnny. He felt like he couldn’t control himself. He tugged Johnny’s shirt trying to get closer.  
He needed to be closer.   
The kiss gets sloppier as johnny licks daniels lower lip like he wanted permission to enter his mouth and daniel complies.  
This is weird unnatural he has this pit feeling but if it was that then why did he like it.   
daniel was pulled on top of johnny while they kissed.  
Daniels hairs on his body standing and he didn’t even notice Johnny’s hands roaming daniels body his shirt pushed halfway up.   
Johnny runs a finger over daniels nipple. He pulled away from the kiss panting.  
“What are you doing”  
Johnny smiles “oh yeah I forgot before you were with me you didn’t know you liked this”  
He pinches daniels nipples softly causing a low moaning sound.   
“Good boy” Johnny smirked and pushed daniel on his back he leans down licking daniels sensitive nipple.   
Daniel’s head clouded he felt like he didn’t want them to stop to continue but when johnny leaned up to kiss daniel he whispers in his ear.   
“You have to be sober for us to continue this”  
He bites daniels earlobe and gets up looking at the mess he caused.  
Leaving daniel one thought in his brain while Johnny leaves the room.

Fuck Johnny Lawrence.


End file.
